bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Kongu Mahri Reviews
Rate the Kongu Mahri set from 1 to 5. 5: I love it! 4: It is a good set. 3: It is fine, but nothing special. 2: It is not that great of a set 1: It is terrible! Review 1 Bought to you from: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 05:47, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Kongu was once a chute worker. But he, and 5 other Matoran journeyed to Voya Nui, in search for the Toa Nuva. A bolt of lightning hit the canister he was in when he was escaping from a dreaded enemy. He became a powerful Toa Inika. Once he entered The Pit he transformed into a Toa Mahri. Can he survive the icy cold Waters? Can he survive my Review, we will see! Pros * Nice Colours * Good new Mask. * Lots of Ammo * Very effective Armor Cons * Long Arms * Two Guns, where is the melee weapon? * Short. Conclusion Even with all of the bad points about Kongu, I still LOVE HIM! I will give him a 7.5/10. Review 2 By Pros *Lots of new part, Cool mask, Cordak Blasters, Feet. *Completely new torso. Muscular build. Cons *SIZE! He is tiny! 9 inches/12cm! *He's a Toa of Air, not Stone *Rubbish arms! Neither muscular nor cool. Toa Metru legs look shabby. Overview I think that once again, Lego has not thought about the character. He's a Toa of Air, he should be light and agile. 4/10 The torso would have looked WAY better on Hewkii! Review 3 By -''Mazeka''''369'' BRW 19:10, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Pros *Cool peices. *Unique build. *The pieces on the back of his head is cool. Cons *His Cordak Blasters are too big for his arms to hold up. *Shorter than normal. *Disliking the grey. Overview His color scheme should of have been green and white, like his previous form. Also he shouldn't of been that muscular. Review 4 By -[[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] Pros *Sweet colors. *Awesome mask. *The tubes thingy on the back of his head. Cons *Two Cordak Blasters. (No melee?) *Very short. *Very fat. Overview 8/10 He no doubt shoulda been taller, but his colors and mask rock. 'Review 5 ' Pros: Great colours Awesom mask! Looks great Cons: No melee weapon Short Overview: Toa Kongu is a much loved character ( for me at least). He is too SHORT! Alot of people complain he should have a melee weapon, but It doesnt bug me too much , and as proved in Toa Inika, he was the best shot(because his toa tool was a long range crossbow) so that kinda justifies the whole thing about his 2 cordak blasters. In terms of colour and pieces, he looks AMAZING he is up at the top of the Toa Mahri for me because he looks awesome! The two blasters suit his look well! His mask is the bestmask out of all the toa Mahri! Conclusion: A great set! 9/10! Category:Reviews Category:2007 Sets